All This Time
by Peachblossomluver
Summary: Stupid Title. Modern World. Kel and the gang. N/K Ch.2 UP!
1. Say What Now?

All This Time  
  
By Peachblossom luver  
  
AN- 6 pages! 6 PAGES! Wow. The longest first chapter I have ever written. Ok. This is IMPORTANT. They still have magic, except this is in like our world. K? Kinda confusing. I know. I don't have all Kel's friends in here because of too many characters. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer - you know the drill. None of this is mine, and the plot has been used only a million and one times. So- ITS NOT MINE. Don't sue.  
  
"Come on! Please?" The tall, brown haired, green eyed young man pleaded.  
  
"For the last time Neal - NO!" the only girl in the group said firmly.  
  
They were headed home, and Neal wanted to go to the movies - only because he was hungry. As far as he was concerned - a bit off popcorn would be nice.  
  
As Kel, Neal, Merric, Cleon, and Faleron all got into Merric's black convertible, Cleon sighed.  
  
~ Things weren't working out. At least we broke up on happy terms. And now she's happy. Just look at the glow on her face..~ Cleon thought.  
  
Faleron grinned as Merric pulled into Kel's townhouse development. "Kel? Do you think that your sisters will leave us alone for a while?" he asked.  
  
Putting on a high falsetto, Merric joked. "Oh, Faleron! Do you have a date for the homecoming dance? Oh you do? What a shame!! What about you Merric? Surely such a good looking guy like you.." He was cut off as Kel whacked him over the head.  
  
"Shut up and stop flattering yourself. If you don't behave, I'll set Addi and Oranie on you. Without mercy." Kel said, mock glaring. Oraine and Adalia Mindelan were Kel's older sisters.  
  
"All right, all right. Anything but them! Please!" Cleon said, mock cowering.  
  
As they got out of the car, Kel looked at Neal, who had fallen behind. She fell in step with him.  
  
"You alright? You've been awfully quiet since we left the movies. Everything ok?" she asked him.  
  
Neal sighed. "Yeah. I just need to talk to you a little later, without the guys around. That's all."  
  
Kel was puzzled. "Uh. Ok."  
As they entered the house, they were followed by Mrs. Mindelan. She was laden down with groceries. "Here Mrs. Mindelan. Let me help." Faleron said quickly as he grabbed a couple of bags.  
  
The other three boys did the same. Kel and Mrs.Mindelan were baffled. It took Kel a moment to realize that if they helped, they got first dibs on the food.  
  
"Hey! Wait! No fair! You better save some of those chips for me or heads will roll!" She shouted up as she raced after them.  
  
Addi and Oraine were in their rooms, on the second floor, giggling. They had crushes on her friends. Addi was trying her hardest to get Faleron's attention, and didn't get that he didn't 'admire' her.  
  
Oraine was set on Merric, but also had a crush on Neal. She had noticed that Kel gave him those certain 'looks'.  
Upstairs, Neal and Cleon were wolfing down Doritos, and chugging sodas. This was were Inness found them. Winking at Neal, he sat down, sitting the duffle bag he was carrying with him on the ground.  
  
"Hey. I was just going to head to the gym. Anyone want to come with me?" he said just a little too loudly. He knew what the answer would be. He also knew his sisters would be eavesdropping.  
  
"YES!" all 5 of them said at once. Neal and Merric a few syllables behind.  
  
Mrs. Mindelan just chuckled. "Alright. Sure. But make sure that you two" she said pointing to Kel and Inness "are back in time to see Anders. If you guys want to come, you can. Just don't cause TOO much trouble."  
  
At that moment, Addi came rushing out, dressed in a reveling top, and addidas shorts. Oraine came out a few seconds later.  
  
Faleron grimaced, and Merric quickly slipped behind Cleon, Inness, and Faleron.  
  
"At-ah. I need you two to come help me get ready for Anders and his family. I know the kids will want to see you the second they come in. So, come on." Mrs. Mindelan said.  
  
Mr. Mindelan walked in at that moment, holding an ugly dog.  
  
"Kel? Jump was outside in the woods. The vet said to keep this monster in for a while. Please make sure that he WILL?"  
  
"Alright. He can stay and play with the kids. I'm sure that he'll try to get out again though." Kel said.  
  
"Well. That's all good. Now can we please go?" Asked Faleron slightly anxiously. He wanted to get away from Kel's sisters A.S.A.P.  
Arriving at the gym, Kel headed straight over to the mats where the treadmills were. Neal followed her.  
  
"So. Are you going to the Homecoming dance with anyone?" Neal asked slowly.  
  
"Umm. Well, I was going to go with Cleon, but...well, you know." Kel said.  
  
Neal had a strange look on his face.  
  
~ I wonder what's that about. Why is he so anxious?~ Kel thought.  
  
"Well, you see- wouldyougowhime?" Neal asked in a sudden rush.  
  
Kel stared, and then had the feeling she knew, but wasn't quite sure this was really happening. She definitely wanted clarification.  
  
"Say what?" Kel asked.  
  
"I said" Neal started, as he took a deep breath "would you like to go to the Homecoming dance with me?" ~ There. I said it. Now all I have to do is wait for the answer....~ He thought as he looked at Kel's blank face.  
  
"Are you sure this isn't a really bad-timed joke that is supposed to make me look like a fool?" she asked cautiously.  
  
The last thing she wanted to do is be over eager, find out what she wanted had finally happened, and it all be a joke.  
  
"Of course. If it was a joke, I would have asked you in front of all the others. But it isn't. So will you go?" he pressed gently.  
  
"Sure. If you want to. I suppose this means I have to go wear a dress now doesn't it?" Kel said, mock angrily.  
  
"I suppose it does. Now, come on. I didn't come here just to talk all day girl. I came here to work. So hop to it." Neal said, starting one of the treadmills.  
  
"Yessir. Right away sir. As you wish sir." Kel smiled sweetly, and flounced over to him.  
  
Neal eyed her suspiciously. Suddenly, she bent half-way down, and pressed the button to make it go faster. Neal's emerald eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You wanted to work out? Well. You needed a little help." She explained.  
  
Inness and Cleon were hiding behind a mat pile. They grinned. This was definite material for teasing.  
  
Back at the house, Kel headed to her room, which was on the first floor, to change. The guys went straight, and headed into a little den. This was were they changed and hung out. After they had changed, they waited for Kel. When the saw her, she surprised them.  
  
"Ok. Don't think me too girly or anything. I can't bear to go upstairs into those hellion's rooms. Anyway, I need a guys opinion - and no Neal. You may not comment." She rambled.  
  
She held three fancy dresses.  
  
One was dark teal, with silver swirling designs at the bottom, and had spaghetti straps, which laced up in the back. The stitching looped and swirled, coming half-way up to the skirt. The skirt draped, and fitted tight at the chest, but hung slightly looser at the waist.  
  
The second was a light burgundy color. It had small spaghetti straps, and was plain, but bunched right under her chest, causing the silken material to cascade down. It had small velvet, burgundy roses at the sleeve edges.  
  
The third was a moss green satin gown, with no straps. The bottom was in a slightly darker green around the edge, and the edges were traced in the same, fine, satin, and the same green. The embroidery was the same color.  
  
The guys just stared. Cleon had a confused expression on his face.  
  
"You want us to tell you which one we like best?" Merric asked.  
  
"And you'll model for us?" Faleron questioned also. "I can't do this if I can't see you in it. But, I have to say, I don't really like that Burgundy one. I like the teal one better. But go put them on."  
  
Inness grinned. "I don't like the burgundy one either. That's the one you wore to go to Grandmother's 80ith right?" Kel nodded. "Yup. I agree with Faleron."  
  
At the door opened and Owen walked in. "Hey guys. Kel - why are you are you holding those dresses? Are you going to the dance? Jolly!"  
  
"Any way. I'm just here to say I'm off. We're driving to the airport now." He said.  
  
Owen and his family were headed to England for a family reunion.  
  
A few minuets, Kel came out, wearing the teal dress. She looked lovely, the only problem was that the dress came half-way up her shins. And that is was WAY too tight.  
  
She ditched the burgundy dress, leaving it for Oraine, who could use it more than she could.  
  
Finally she came out in the green dress. Neal noticed how it brought out the green in her eyes. The tight 'bodice' showed how skinny she was, and the skirt draped, making her height seem not so imposing, just more regal. (That statement would only make sense to a tall person. Like me.)  
  
"Well. I've decided. Everyone who wants the green dress raise your hand." Cleon said softly.  
  
Everyone raised their hands. Neal was grinning.  
  
"Kel? Who are you going with?" Owen asked curiously. (Always the one for tack huh?)  
  
"Yeah. Who? I know that you aren't going with me." Cleon said.  
  
At this Kel blushed slightly, and Neal's eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
"Neal." Kel squeaked. She looked down at this.  
  
Merric whooped and Faleron looked not at all surprised. Cleon had a weird look on his face, slightly upset. Kel didn't know why, as he was going steady with someone already.  
  
"Yup. I'm going with her. Anyone got a problem with that? And Kel, I'm glad you're wearing the green dress. It makes my life so much easier." And with that there were sounds of 'whump' as he was hit with many pillows.  
  
A few minuets later....  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
"Oh no. Guys, get ready to be jumped upon. Anders is here. Not to mention his 5 kids." Inness said.  
  
"I thought you liked them." Kel said.  
  
"I do. It's just that Hoshi plays better at ho horsy than I do." Inness said, slightly remorseful.  
  
"Kel- you don't let them near Peachblossom do you?" Neal asked "I don't think that he would appreciate that."  
  
Kel sighed. "No. I don't. Only I am allowed to ride him when the kids are over. Now come on. Into the havoc." And with that, she opened the door.  
  
"Aunty Kel!" screamed 5 kids, rushing towards her.  
  
Cleon looked cornered, Neal had a look of utmost astonishment, Merric, slightly frightened, Faleron was used to it- he had sisters and brothers, who had kids, and Inness looked slightly overwhelmed.  
  
"Let the games begin." Inness muttered, and walked over to Anders. Hellos were said all around.  
  
"Now kids. Off Kel and her friends. I'm sure they have other things to do. Why don't you go see Aunty Addi and Aunt Oraine?" Anders said.  
  
Before he went up stairs, the second oldest boy turned around and said to his siblings-  
  
"Guess what guys! Auntie Kel's got a boyfriend!" dragging out the syllables of Boy and friend. Just like a little kid would.  
  
Kel blushed and headed upstairs behind her family. Merric nudged her in the stomach, grinning. 


	2. Trips and Arrangements

All This Time By Peachblossom luver  
  
Ch. 2.  
  
AN- Here's the second chapter. Yay for Spring Break! If I don't get things posted - don't kill me! I have a lot to do, and guests coming. Do you know how hard it is to write with 10 yr. olds bugging you to play with them? Extremely.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sitting down at the big table, Neal looked out of the corner of his eye at Cleon. Cleon was watching Kel, when he thought no one was watching.  
  
~ I'm glad Kel broke up with him. Just really wasn't working out was it now? To bad I hadn't spoken sooner.~ Neal thought to himself.  
  
Mrs. Mindelan came out with the food, and put it down on the table. That was when Mr. Mindelan spoke.  
  
"I got this message from the president. He wants me to go and help with the UN talks. I'll probably be gone for about a week, and I need you Illane, if you want, you guys can come. But not you Kel. You need to stay and do your SATs."  
  
Shocked silence. After a few seconds, Kel spoke.  
  
"Uhh. Ok."  
  
Mr. Mindelan was the Ambassador for the UN. A treaty of sorts was to be made, concerning some trade issues.  
  
"Where can I stay? The last time you left... it was disastrous." Kel said uncertainly.  
  
The last time they had left, the girls and Inness had to put up with bills and such. Not good.  
  
"Yeah. I can't stay, I've got to head back to college, and Anders lives too far away." Inness said.  
  
Kel's parents looked at each other for a second.  
  
"Neal? You have sisters right?" Mrs. Mindelan said.  
  
"Ummmm. yeah. I do." He replied, not quite aware of what they were getting at.  
  
"Do you think that they would mind sharing their room with Kel for a few days?" Mrs.Mindelan said.  
  
Kel's other friends gave each other glances. If this worked out, it would be a *VERY* interesting week.  
  
" N-No. I don't think so." Neal stuttered.  
  
"Well. Good. I think I'll go call your parents after dinner." Mrs. Mindelan said, smiling.  
  
Mr. Mindelan looked at his children. "You'll want to start packing. We leave in two days. Ok?"  
  
The rest of the meal was silent, as everyone ate.  
  
"Well, Kel, what do you think of spending a week with our dear Meathead here?" Faleron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure just what to think. It was rather sudden don't you think?" Kel said.  
  
"Hey. You know what Faleron, you're a poet and don't even know it!" Cleon said, obviously not paying attention to what was going on around him.  
  
"Good Lord Cleon! When will you." Neal started, but was cut off by Kel's gaze. "Anyway. I just hope that Kel here won't be too traumatized by my dear sisters. Just think, between our houses, we must have the world's doom." He said this last part looking at Kel.  
  
~ What is that WEIRD look on everyone's faces? Its like they're holding something back that they want to say, just not around me or something.~ Kel wondered.  
  
Indeed, the guys were glancing at each other, unreadable looks on their faces.  
  
"WHAT?" demanded Kel.  
  
"Oh, just how it was really interesting, what with you going with Neal to the dance, and you now staying with Neal.." Merric started.  
  
"How you come up with these things, heaven only knows." Kel replied, with her Yamani face.  
  
"I second that." Neal drawled.  
  
"Kel? Your mother just called, and its all settled. You'll be staying with Neal for a week and 3 days. Since Stephanie is gone, you may use her room for the time being." Mr. Mindelan called.  
  
"Well. That;s that." Cleon muttered. "I'm going home."  
  
"why is he in such a bad mood?" asked Merric.  
  
"Give you three good guesses." Neal said darkly.  
  
With that, Merric and Faleron left, and Neal and Kel went to start packing.  
Two days later, the Mindelans pulled up to Neal's house.  
  
"Bye! Have fun!" Kel said as she stepped out of the car with her bag.  
  
"Uh-huh. Fun." Addi said absently.  
  
With that, the family said goodbye, and Kel headed into the house. 


	3. Dancing

All This Time  
  
By Peachblossom Luver  
  
Ch.3  
  
AN- Here's the third chapter! Please review!  
  
Thank you to ALL my WONDERFUL reviewers!  
  
Declaimer- realized I hadn't done one of these. Not mine!  
  
As she entered the door way, Kel was greeted with a cry of "KEL! Hello!" from Neal.  
  
As he rushed down the stairs, Kel grinned up at him. "Why are you so flustered?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Neal said, like he was distracted.  
  
"Right." Kel said sarcastically. "Now, if you don't mind, will you please move? I need to get by."  
  
~*~  
  
Neal's POV.  
  
(AN- Warning- might be overly fluffy and sickening.)  
  
As she entered, it finally hit me. She had grown up, and was a young woman. She was beautiful, in her own way. Like life sparkled around her, a glowing cloak. Her eyes glowed.  
  
Little did she know, she had me tongue tied. Perfect.  
  
"Right this way, my dear lady." I said, with a flourished bow. What can I say? My drama teacher says I'm a natural.  
  
As she passed, she grinned up at me. Not a very big distance. Her eyes flashed with, what? Mirth? Something else?  
  
Yup - it's official. My heart was now one big gooey lump in my chest. Just peachy isn't it?  
  
As we walked up the hall in silence. Then up the couple of steps into the kitchen, I called out.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Kel's here!"  
  
There was a flurry of activity, as my parents, my younger brother, and one of my younger sisters came into the kitchen.  
  
"Kel! Darling! Welcome!" My mother cried. Honestly, you would think that she hadn't seen her in decades, not days.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here with you. It was really kind." Kel said. Polite as always.  
  
"Neal, show Kel her room, I'll be getting dinner ready. It will probably be done in about an hour." Mrs. Queenscove said.  
  
With that, I picked up her bag (she protested, of course, but still), and lead her to my oldest sister's room.  
  
"Here we are." I said as I opened the door and swung her bag onto the bed.  
  
"Thanks Neal. Where did Stephanie go?" Kel asked, bending down.  
  
As she bent down, her tank top didn't cover all that much.  
  
~Wow. Kel went and grew up on me. And. Ohhh. Wow, is she HOT.~ I thought to myself.  
  
~Holy shit. Where did that come from?~ Of course, I knew the answer.  
  
I noticed that she was waiting for me to answer her question.  
  
"Uh. Umm. S-She went to Washington, with her friends to see the museums."  
  
And I was blushing, and stuttering to my best friend. How stupid can I get? Quite stupid apparently.  
  
~!~  
  
Kel's POV.  
  
Why was Neal staring at me that way? It was starting to worry me.  
  
Walking up to him, I put the back of my hand to his forehead.  
  
"You ok Neal? You're look really hot and bothered." I said. ~ really hot. Gorgeous in fact. ~ Lets face it Kel. You've fallen for your best friend.  
  
Sitting down on the bed, he turned to me. "Nothing's the matter with me. I'm fine." He said.  
  
~ I'll second that one.~ I thought.  
  
~ Kel, my dear, these thoughts have got to stop. They'll only start problems.~  
  
I sat down next to him. We just sat there for a couple of minuets. I got up and pulled out my CD case from my bag, and went to put on one of my CDs.  
  
I don't know what possessed him. He got up, walked over, and started twirling me around. Like in a ball room. Which is really quite strange, as this was a Good Charlotte CD. Very strange.  
  
Then we started to dance for real. I couldn't take it any longer. I cracked up, and Neal followed. I was on the floor laughing, Neal leaning against the wall. That's where Brian found us.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at us, Brian walked over to us. "Kel? Maybe Merric was right. What are you on?"  
  
We stared. Brian and I were in the same Math class, along with Merric. Obviously they had some conversation about me that I had not known about.  
  
"Its official. My brother and his best friend are morons. Cracked. Anyway, dinner's ready." He walked out and headed down stairs.  
  
Neal started laughing again, sliding down the wall to sit.  
  
"Shut it you big oaf. Lets go to dinner. God knows I'm hungry." I said. I leaned over and pulled him up.  
  
~Strange. He's got that weird look in his eyes again.~  
  
"Neal? I think you had better talk to your father. Are you sure you're alright?" I said, mock concerned.  
  
And then he sighed, like he does when he sees some new school beauty.  
  
"Ok. You're scaring me. You'll have to tell me who the new beauty is later. Lets go to dinner. I don't want to waste your mom's good food." I said, turning.  
  
Grabbing me around the waist, he spun me around, landing a kiss softly on my lips. Startled, I froze. I relaxed after a second, letting the moment happen.  
  
~ Oh My.~ I thought, and our lips met.  
  
The moment was rudely ruined when Natalie yelled up the stairs for us. " Come ON! The food will get cold!"  
  
With that, we headed downstairs, both blushing slightly.  
  
~What just happened there? ~ I wondered as we sat down at the table.  
  
We sat down to eat, and not a word was spoken between us.  
  
~What the hell is happening?~ I thought as I glanced quickly over to Neal, only to find him looking at me too. 


End file.
